


Indiana Jones and the Profile of Soil

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Indiana Jones
Genre: Archaeology, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real archaeology has mysteries of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiana Jones and the Profile of Soil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisoj5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisoj5/gifts).



> I saw this prompt and couldn't resist - inspired by some of my own field experiences -_- Thanks to some fellow non-fannish archaeology grad students for betaing :)

He crouched on his heels, staring intently at the wall, waiting for the sun to reach that perfect angle when it would reveal all the secrets of the site. He fingered the cartouche the diggers had uncovered, running the scenarios over in his mind. It shouldn't have been there – Senwosret II's rule was much too late for the house style they'd been seeing at this level.

He tipped his fedora to shade his eyes, and peered closer. And – there it was, just as he suspected: the faint outline of an ancient looter's pit. Beaten to the punch, again.


End file.
